¿Correspondidos o No? 3
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: La escuela se convirtio en el calvario de Alisa. Mientras ella busca el consuelo y la amistad en Lili, hay dos preguntas que se hace: ¿Es ella feliz con Lars? ¿Podra vivir sin el y, a la vez, escapar de la encrucijada que se metio?


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Tres: Dolorosa Encrucijada**

Soy la cara y el sello de una misma moneda. Despues de lo feliz que era por haber besado a Lars por primera vez en mi vida estando enamorada, el destino se encargo de separarme de el una vez mas y la escuela es testigo de esto. No soy capaz de sobrevivir sin el, ni menos encarar con tantos extraños a mi alrededor, era como desconectarme del mundo real y atraparme de nuevo dentro de un mundo paralelo. Ahora, me converti en la chica mas feliz y, al mismo tiempo, la mas triste del mundo. Sin embargo, una chica se me acerco a verme.

"¿Eres Alisa Bosconovitch? ¿La nueva alumna del colegio?". Con esas preguntas, Lili Rochefort me recibio en mi primer dia de escuela de una forma poco comun. Yo no supe que responder, estaba congelada, Lili sabe todo de mi y siguio todos mis movimientos cuando pelee contra ella junto con Lars, aquella vez que nos conocimos. Lo menos que podia hacer era sonreir y luego, esconderme en cualquier parte del mismo colegio donde estudiaria durante gran parte del verano, a pedido de mi flamante enamorado.

"Alisa, no te vayas, no soy una extraña. Tu me conoces. Soy Emilie Rochefort, Lili para los amigos. No tienes porque tenerme miedo, estamos en confianza". Lili seguia buscandome, pero no me encontraba.

Emilie Rochefort, o Lili como la llaman todos, es una chica nacida en Francia, Monaco para ser exactos. Vive con su padre y con su mayordomo Sebastian en una gran mansion que algun dia conocere. Por años, ella mantiene una gran rivalidad con Asuka, la prima de Jin Kazama; se desconocen los motivos, pero ella quiere derrotarla a como de lugar para demostrarle que es mejor peleadora que Asuka. Heredó el estilo de pelea al igual que su padre que tambien es peleador, pero se retiro por lesiones que le cambiaron la vida. Volviendo al grano, pregunte:

"¿Lili, podrias venir, por favor?". Ella vino a mi con la mejor intencion de reecontrarse conmigo.

"Alisa, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mi? Soy Lili, la misma chica que, hace seis años, le regalo a Lars Alexandersson uno de mis mejores carros que forma parte de mi coleccion. Yo te vi, pero no hablaste nada; ahora que nos volvemos a encontrar, me pregunto... ¿Por qué te aíslas de mi?". Ella queria saldar cuentas conmigo y yo queria romper la timidez y hablar de una vez por todas.

"Porque... no tengo alguien para hablar, soy una extraña en medio de tanta gente. Quisiera salir de aqui, pero no puedo...". Corri hacia Lili y llore como nunca, pero ella me abrazo consolando mi pesar.

"Ya, ya, tranquila, Alisa. ¿Es tu primera vez aqui?". Me pregunto con tanta curiosidad, mientras caminamos por los alrededores del colegio.

"Si, siempre queria estudiar en una escuela cualquiera y tener muchos amigos, pero creo que esto no esta resultando. Se supone que pasaria uno d los mejores veranos de todos, pero todo fue una farsa inventada por el destino... Ese mismo que quiso separarme de Lars y me dejo en estas condiciones. A partir de ahora, estudiare alli". Dije secando mis lagrimas.

"Bueno, parte de tu sueño se hizo realidad. Dime una cosa, ¿como te enamoraste de Lars? Porque me dices que el destino te separo de el por raras circunstancias".

"En eso, estas en lo cierto. Me enamore de Lars por su manera de ser, por su forma de pelear, porque, en vez de preocuparse por si mismo, puso mas atencion en mi y eso me gusta. Sin embargo, el destino se encargo de poner una muralla entre los dos y no se por cuanto tiempo durara este sufrimiento. Yo espero que no sea por mucho...". Dije, pero seguia con pena.

"Tendras que romper esa muralla si lo quieres ver de nuevo.. Yo en tus zapatos, escaparia del lugar y lo buscaria por todos lados con tal de encontrarlo. Eso haria. ¿Por que no lo haces? Se que es dificil, pero estoy segura que lo haras bien". Me dijo Lili mostrando un interes inmenso en mi primer amor.

"Eso lo quiero hacer, pero no tengo el valor para lograrlo, soy una fracasada... una fracasada sin el". Llore por segunda vez porque me sentia derrotada. Si Lars pensaba que, durante los seis años que no lo veo, su vida era un vacio, ahora admito que mi vida sin el, seria un inmenso hoyo profundo del que tengo miedo de saltar.

"¡Alisa! ¡Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti! Te sientes derrotada cuando no ha pasado absolutamente nada. Ambos se quieren, recien empiezan a amarse, no debes permitir que tu agrandes la muralla que lo separan. No bajes tu autoestima por algo que comienzas a sentir. Cambia de cara porque no me agradaria verte asi. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a ser amigas?". Pregunto Lili luego de escuchar y conmoverse con el emotivo testimonio que le relate, por lo que mi respuesta fue...

"Claro, ¿por que no? Asi tendria alguien con quien hablar y ya no tendre que sentirme sola mas tiempo". Luego de eso, volvi a ser feliz aunque mi alegria no duraria mucho.

Lili y yo continuabamos conversando como buenas amigas aunque faltaba poco para que se termine el recreo. Mientras eso sucedia, me preguntaba que estaria haciendo Lars sin mi, ¿estara volviendo a ser lider militar como siempre acostumbra hacer? Eso no lo sabre, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que Lili me realizo una pregunta que me llevaria mucho tiempo en responderla.

"Dejame preguntarte algo, Alisa... Amas a Lars con todo tu corazon y con toda tu alma, pero... ¿no puedes vivir sin el en ningun instante?".

El corazon se me acelero por completo porque dicha pregunta me dejo desconcertada. Tendria que sacar a la luz mi mas infinita sinceridad y no decepcionarme a mi misma. Sonó la campana que daba inicio a clases y no di respuesta alguna.

"Bueno, tómate el tiempo que quieras, Alisa. En el proximo recreo, me los respondes sin importar lo que pase... Suerte con eso. Ah, no te distraigas en las clases". Lili se alejó por el momento, pero prometio que volveria esperando por una respuesta mia.

Esta pregunta planteada me envuelve ahora en la primera y mas grande encrucijada que jamas me meti en mi vida. Apure el paso para llegar al salon de clases, pero no tenia una brujula que me guiara en mi camino al aula. De pronto, se me vino un pensamiento que lo soltaria y lo diria frente a Lili en el proximo descanso.

Mi pensamiento decia: "No soy feliz sin Lars".


End file.
